Et si tu ne voulais pasme faire ça
by SweetAngel818
Summary: je suis pas douée pour les résumer en gros c'est la suite du moment ou Erik surprend Zoey et Loren...


**Rien ne m'aappartient je m'amuse juste dans le monde et dans la tête des personnages de PC et Kristin Cats**

**Voila ma deuxième fanfiction j'esper que vpus aimerez.**

POV Erik

Marre, j'en avais marre toutes les filles avec qui j'étais sortit m'avaient brisé le cœur et maintenant Zoey. Elle avait couché avec Blake, non je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner.

Je retournais aux dortoirs des mecs quand j'entendis sa voix.

« Erik, attends, s'il te plait laisse moi t'expliquer… »

« M'expliquer quoi ? Que ma copine couche avec un professeur ! mais ouvres les yeux il s'est servie de toi ! »

« Erik ! je t'en prie, écoute moi, donne moi une chance de m'expliquer… »

« Je veux plus te voir ! »

« Erik s'il te plait, je t'en supplie… elle pleurait. »

Je ne supportais pas la voir pleurer, je n'avais qu'une envie la prendre dans mes bras, je devais résister.

« Bon vas-y je te laisse une chance, une seule. »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je voulais pas, tu a raison il s'est servi de moi, je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. _Nyx qu'ais-je donc fais pour mériter ça ? _À ce moment là une voix extrêmement douce murmura dans mon oreille _« Demande lui comment ça c'est passé, mon fils écoute la avec ton cœur comme tu l'a toujours fait, fait lui confiance ». _Nyx ? Ce pouvait-il que se soit Nyx qui me murmurait à l'oreille.

« Zoey, explique moi comment ça c'est passé, comment tu en es arrivée là ».

« Tu es sur de vouloir savoir ? »

« Oui j'y tien, lui répondis-je la mâchoire serrée. »

« Et bien je venais d'essayer de plaquer Heath pour la énième fois, comme d'habitude il n'a pas compris. Je suis rentrée exaspérée là Blake m'attendais, je ne sais pas comment, ça c'est passé si vite je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais. C'est comme si il m'avait hypnotisé et puis je me suis retrouvée avec lui, une ligne de sang coulait sur son torse et je n'ai pas pu résister. »

Elle baissa les yeux, elle se sentait coupable. Ce salopard s'est servi d'elle, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister au sang ! J'allais lui arracher la tête, il pouvait compter sur moi pour lui faire sa fête.

« Il s'est servit de moi Erik tu dois me pardonner, je t'en supplie. »

« Je sais, je sais. »

Je me repris, la fixais droit dans les yeux.

« Mais vous avez imprimé, je ne peux rien pour ça. »

Elle sorti un couteau de son sac, posa la lame à son cou, prit une grande inspiration et fi glisser la lame laissant s'échapper une longue ligne de sang. L'odeur de cette liqueur écarlate m'attirait encore plus que le sang d'Aphrodite. Je voulais en boire.

« Je voulais que ça soit toi qui aurais le droit d'y gouter en premier, dit-elle en écartant ses cheveux. »

Je la regardais incrédule, m'approchant doucement, je me penchais afin de pouvoir léché le sang qui coulais sur son cou. Je l'attrapais par la taille la tirant vers moi, plaquant mes lèvres sur la plaie léchant le sang qui coulait, elle se crispa puis se détendit, un petit gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche et elle rejeta la tête en arrière me laissant plus de place ? Ses mains avaient d'abor sur mon torse et montaient dans mon cou m'attirant plus vers elle. Je m'écartais la contemplant, elle était encore plus belle au claire de lune.

« Je veux que tu boives mon sang, lui dis-je. »

Je ferrais tout ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner. »

« C'est déjà fais, lui dis-je en souriant. Mais si nous voulons que ton empreinte avec Blake soie totalement effacer il faut que tu boives mon sang. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-elle en se mordant les lèvres. »

Je l'entrainais dans une petite cabane dont personne sauf moi connaissais l'existence. Je la tairais par la taille, à l'intérieur il y avait un lit. Je m'assis dessus, elle me rejoint, j'enlevais mon tee-shirt, je lui pris le couteau des mains et fis glisser la lame sur mon cou. Elle s'approcha doucement, elle était nerveuse. Je ne quittais pas mon regard du sien, elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et se pencha. La sensation lorsqu'elle se mit à léché le sang qui coulait de la plaie fut extraordinaire, je la pressais contre moi et elle passa ses main autour de mes épaule me demandant de la serrer plus fort, j'obéis. Je m'allongeais l'entrainant avec moi, doucement je défis les boutons de son chemisier noir découvrant ses tatouages, qu'elle était belle. Quand elle eut fini elle se me levais la tenant toujours dans mes bras, je ne voulais plus la lâcher. Je plaquais mes lèvres sur les sienne suppliant qu'elle ne se retire pas. À ma grande surprise elle approfondit le baiser, entrouvrant ses lèvres, laissant ma langue caressée la sienne, je poussais un gémissement que je ne pu retenir, elle me plaqua sur le lit.

Nous passâmes la nuit, enfin la journée, l'un contre l'autre, j'étais tellement heureux de lui avoir pardonné, elle m'avait tellement manqué.

« Erik il faut que je te parle de Neferet… »

« Ok »

« Elle n'est pas ce que l'on croit ».

« Hahahah elle est bonne celle là, Néferet est la plus authentique qui soit. »

« Je suis très sérieuse Erik, elle a essayé de me tuer. »

J'arrêtais de rire, je la regardais avec intensité. Je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux noisette, il était plein d'inquiétude, de détermination, de sincérité, je la croyais, elle ne me mentirait pas sur une chose si sérieuse. À ce moment là je failli m'emporter, pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit ? J'avais failli oublier qu'elle voulait me protégé, Néferet comme tous les vampires était doté d'une intuition incroyablement grande, oui je sais ça peut faire peur. Qu'allions nous faire ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Il était déjà 19h30 les cours allaient commencer dans une demi-heure. Je dis à Zoey que nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher sinon nous allions être en retard. Ce fut un plaisir de prendre ma douche avec elle, elle la trainer dans les couloirs pour ne pas arriver en retard à mon propre cours. Nous somme arrives juste attend, nous avions les cheveux ébouriffés et le souffle coupé. Quand nous entrâmes dans l'amphithéâtre tout le monde se tourna vers nous, non je ne me sentais pas du tout visé, même si j'avais l'habitude que l'on me regarde à ce moment là et aujourd'hui je me sentais observé comme une bête curieuse. Je me retournais pour regarder Zoey, elle avait la tête baissée et ses joues étaient d'un rouge vif, en y repensant on aurait dit une tomate, une tomate vraiment mignonne. Je m'excusais pour mon retard et me dirigeais vers la scène tandis que Zoey alla s'asseoir au premier rang. Nous allions commencer l'improvisation, j'avais besoin d'une volontaire. Je fus surpris de voir Zoey lever la main.

« Bien, Zoey viens sur scène, voilà la situation, un couple est coincé dans un ascenseur et ils sont là depuis un moment, ils commencent à se disputer… »

« Ok »

« Bien commençons. Je commence. »

Elle hocha la tête tout le monde nous regardait elle était très nerveuse et ça se voyait, je lui dis de na pas s'inquiété que tout allais bien se passé.

« Veux-tu arrêter de taper du pied, ce boucan me tape sur les nerfs… »

« Ah bon ? Raison de plus pour que je continue ! »

« C'est toujours la même chose avec toi ! On ne peu même pas te faire une petite remarque que tu t'emporte ! »

« Si ça ne te plait pas, je ne te retiens pas tu peux partir. »

« On est dans un ascenseur ! Si je pouvais sortir je l'aurais fais depuis longtemps ! »

« Oh calme-toi ! cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux ».

Elle était la jeune femme, déchirée, brisée et triste. Je ne pu m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras.

« Viens là, lui dis-je »

« Je m'excuse, je deviens nerveuse dans les endroits confiné ».

Je penchais la tête pour l'embrassé doucement sur les lèvres, lorsque nos lèvres se touchèrent la cloche retenti et tout l'auditorium se leva en applaudissant. Je me tournais vers Zoey, portais ma main à mes lèvres, l'embrassais, la posais sur mon cœur et me pencha ensuite je saluais le publique.

Elle me tira par le bras dès que les derniers élèves quittèrent la classe. Elle m'entraina dans les coulisses et à l'abri des regards elle m'embrassa. Un baiser pas comme les autres, c'était un baiser doux et passionné, fort et léger, un feu d'artifice et une pluie d'été. Toutes ces sensation se mêlaient à notre amour, comme je l'aimais, je ne pu m'empêcher d'approfondir le baiser. Je passais doucement ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure lui suppliant de suivre, elle entrouvrit la bouche, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche, caressant la mienne.

« Hum, fit quelqu'un derrière nous. »

Je me retournais, Néferet était là debout et fixait Zoey, je m'efforçais de ne pas pensé à ce qu'elle avait fait. Je relevais la tête et la saluais à la manière des vampires le poing sur le cœur. Néferet affichait un air triste et déprimer.

« Ce soir, le professeur Loren Blake a été retrouvé décapité et estomaqué. Pour l'instant les cours sont suspendus. »

« C'est terrible, dis-je la gorge nouée ».

« Un conseil des préfets et des professeurs est prévus pour demain soir, les Fils d'Erebus arriveront dans peu de temps. Les élèves sont prier de rester dans l'enceinte de l'école et de ne pas se déplacé seul ».

« Bien Néferet, dit Zoey qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la discussion. »

« Bon, Erik je te laisse t'occuper de Zoey. »

« Aucun problème, répondis-je un petit sourire en coin. »

Zoey me fixa, dès que Néferet ne fut plus dans la pièce elle me regarda avec un air interrogateur. Son regard s'intensifiait à chaque secondes.

« Qu'avez-vous derrière la tête mon cher M. Night ? demanda-t-elle taquine. »

« Cela dépend de ce que vous souhaitez faire Ma Dame, répondis-je. »

« Nous étions entrain de faire quelque chose avant d'être interrompu. »

« En effet. Et rappelez- moi, où en étions-nous ? »

« A peut près là dit-elle en m'embrassant ».

« Ah oui la mémoire me revient ».

Elle éclata de rire, un rire scintillant, quelle douce musique.

Le conseil avait lieu dans la salle de célébration des Filles et Fils de la Nuit. Nous étions entrain d'avoir une discussion animée sur le fait de la réunion. Même si deux professeurs avait été tués cela n'expliquais pas la raison de se conseil. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Néferet était accompagnée de Shekinah, la Grande Prêtresse de toutes les prêtresses. Elle était d'une beauté éblouissante, Zoey m'interrogea su regard, « C'est LA Grande Prêtresse » articulais-je. Shekinah s'approcha de Zoey qui se leva, posa son poing sur le cœur et s'inclina, par respect pour Shekinah. Elle souriait, pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle que l'on saluait de la sorte, elle en profitait.

« Prêtresse, c'est un honneur de vous rencontré, dit-elle. »

« Heureuse de faire ta connaissance Zoey Redbird, répondit Shekinah ».

Néferet lui expliqua la raison pour laquelle des élèves et les Fils d'Erebus étaient présents. Ensuite elle partit dans un long monologue sur les humains et pourquoi il fallait les détruire. La Grande Prêtresse la calma et lui dit de ne pas leur déclarer la guerre car cela n'allait qu'envenimer choses.

Nous étions tous réunis pour le rituel de purification, cette foi dirigé par Zoey, qui ne savait pas encore que je m'étais proposé pour faire le consort…

**_Voila alor? vous en pensez quoi? bn la suite vien bientot dans une autre Fan-Fic mais laissez moi le temps je ne post pas souvent mais j'éssayerais de faire vite._**


End file.
